


The Black Knight and the Maidens

by Dystopiaguy



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopiaguy/pseuds/Dystopiaguy
Summary: In a world of war there exist a man who fights to have a end to the suffering even if he must kill thousands. However the visit of certain fairy gives him a chance to find peace for his world... but to do that he must travel to many worlds and in those worlds he will find love. But can those warms heart save him?





	The Black Knight and the Maidens

**Prologue: A Knight’s Duty.**

(World of War)

This is a World of Fantasy, Magic and War.

This is a World of suffering because the magic and fantastic elements are being used for a War.

Or maybe it is because humanity that war eventually happens.

Even so the war continued for about… 500 years.

By this point both sides had likely forgotten how the conflict started and only fought for the sake of not being the losing side and make all the hundreds of thousands of lives lost in their countries useless by losing.

Even if that only made life miserable to the people who didn’t want a war and only live their lives in peace…

But in the middle of this endless war an enigmatic figure appeared and managed to bring a bit of change.

The Black Knight… the mysterious figure whose name was dreaded by his enemies.

That mysterious person appeared one day and started to slay both armies whenever a battle happened the humans died by his hand.

Even wolf, bears, griffins and dragons that both sides used in war were killed.

So it took little time before he began to be known by everyone.

Maybe he just wanted more blood and more kills so he challenged both sides of the war and appeared in the battlefield slaying soldiers from both sides.

Because that many started to call that man a ‘Demon in human form’ and was a target for dead in both sides of the war and both sides even offered a great amount of money for the head of The Black Knight.

And even with that bounty over his head no one who attempted to claim those bounties returned alive. So now four years after he became known to the world he was once again doing his duty: To stop war at any cost.

Because right now we are on the remains of a battlefield in which The Black Knight decided to make his appearance.

The corpses of human and even magic beast were scattered around this meadow used as a battlefield.

And in this place only two living beings were standing.

One was a soldier from one of the two countries, that soldier was in the ground and unable to walk because the fear he felt right now was too much.

And the other person (Tough many called him a demon who loved blood) was a guy covered in a black armor and whose age was difficult to pinpoint because that. That knight was pointing a spear towards the fallen soldier with the full intent of making him the last victim.

“…This war must end…” The only thing he said was that.

“Th-then join us and help us to take down the enemy!” The last soldier remaining tried to plead to the man who slayed all the soldiers expect for him… but that was going to change as it was clear he was going to die soon.

The Black Knight never leaved a survivor, not even one who could spread rumors about him.

Without doing that one could think there would not be a rumor about him since it would look like the two armies killed each other at it was natural.

But he was sure that after doing his duty he leaved a mark that symbolized that he was here and caused the deaths.

“…But I will not have neither of the two countries end with victoru…” And with that he pierced that man heart with a spear that belonged to a fallen soldier who died some seconds after.

The Black Knight was someone who never carried a weapon with him and used the soldier’s weapons against them or even sometimes things as logs, which with his power became something deadly.

“…both sides end making everyone’s life miserable so they are evil… if both sides are defeated then the war will end…” The Black Knight said to those corpses left in the battlefield, each one of them slayed by his own hand when he appeared before they engaged in a battle.

The even teamed up to get rid of him… and he killed them instead.

The reason why he never sided with one side and decided to target both instead was because on his point of view both sides were evil for attacking each other and killing the innocents of both sides.

He hoped that one day his actions could make a change and that both sides agreed to stop the war… or that both sides choose to team up and try to kill him, and from that union the beginning of a ceasefire can be born.

If one tried to find a peaceful solution with kind and idealistic words… then death was awaiting to such a naïve person. In fact The Black Knight had seen things like that.

Kind nuns being hanged, kind aristocrats who wanted a peaceful world were executed and their fortune taken by the governments… of both countries. While they were at war with each other those countries were really similar.

So until the day this war would end he will not rest and will continue his crusade against both countries.

But for him his job this day was far from over.

Two hours at the north another battle will be starting, so he needed to get moving if he wanted to arrive in time.

His duty would never be complete if he slacked off after all.

But before he could starting to leave his message so then he could leave…

“It seems you’re still as dedicated as ever to your ‘mission’.” A female voice could be heard. A voice very familiar to The Black Knight.

Concentrating in the source of the voice The Black Knight could see her once again after so many years.

A beautiful non-human woman was standing behind him like if she appeared out of thin air.

“…Blue Fairy…” Upon seeing that fairy The Black Knight said those words, showing he recognized her and if one noticed a little bit of surprise was in his stoic voice.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other, but he would never forget that woman who was very important in his life.

After all it was thakns to her that he was able to fight.

“It have been many years.” She responded with a smile even when she was uncomfortable with being in this battlefield full of corpses.

“…Indeed…” Was the only response from The Black Knight, over the years and thanks to his lifestyle he became someone who didn’t speak that much.

“I suppose I shouldn’t call you by your true name now.” She continued speaking. Even if they had not seen each other she had been observing over the years whenever she had free time, which thank to the situation in the World of Fairies was only a brief free time.

That did mean she saw how over the years how he degenerated from an idealistic and well-meaning boy to a man whose only meaning in existence was end wars.

“I gave you that power so you could bring happiness to those who cannot protect themselves,” Said the Blue Fairy in a sad tone.

She was sad to see what had become of that kind boy who wished to protect, to be able to defeat the bad guys without killing them and inspiring hope in those he saved, so one day he could end this war without anyone dying.

But over time that same boy arrived to the conclusion that people dying was inevitable and only by fighting to death peace could arrive.

“Yet you throw yourself to the path of carnage and suffering,” She continued, “I hoped you could use that power to reach a happy ending for you and this world,” But now no happy ending can be seen for now, not even with all the effort that boy puts in his one man crusade against war.

A boy who had all the natural traits to be the one who could bring a good ending with smiles for everyone… ended becoming this.

Perhaps having to be alone on his quest to stop the war was a factor in what he ended becoming. Maybe in one place there was a girl who would have been by his side in this quest so he would not loss focus on himself, maybe it was a girl he saved in his early days as a protector but decided to leave her in her home to not put her in danger.

Either way he ended fighting alone and being different from the kind boy the Blue Fairy once saw.

“The power to turn anything you touch in a weapon, I gave it to you so you could use anything to protect the innocent,” She whispered loud enough so The Black Knight heard her.

And now that power was one of the causes he became feared as a demon in the battlefield, a monster capable of killing up to armies of 1000 men. And even he managed to expand in what his power could do in order to be as efficient as possible in combat.

But even then that power that the Blue Fairy gave to him was still just a part of what made him the formidable warrior that this Black Knight is today, the other part was his sheer dedication to stop the war and the fact he trained himself to the point he could really use his body to work together with his powers much easier.

After all to use anything as a weapon (Including many heavy objects) the body of the one who uses that power must be very well trained.

“…And I do so, the more soldiers I kill the more innocents will live…” To him it was like that, that while his killing was surely making him a monster towards even the civilian he had fought to protect The Black Knight himself believed there wasn’t any other way.

So he would keep fighting to protect the innocent… so a tragedy like the one who inspired him to follow this path stained with blood doesn’t happen ever again.

But the Blue Fairy didn’t appear in front of him to scold him, after all he was at the point no amount of scolding could hope to change his will.

And as much it hurt her, she needed the help from this guy even if she just seeing him makes her feel as the worst Fairy thanks to her giving him power. But his power was real that power may be the only hope.

And so it pained her to do this… but she will need him to fight for her.

“I’m sorry to say this but I need your help.” She said.

The Black Knight only listened while saying nothing.

 “There is not only one world,” She began to explain, “Existing alongside this one there are various, this one is the number 18 of 18.” The one thing she didn’t tell him what that the main difference between this world and the others was the fact this world was one of constant conflict.

The other worlds were all idealistic and places were you could truly tell dreams do come true. This world one the other hand was a place where dreams died along with the people who had them because of the seemingly eternal conflict.

Maybe because all those other worlds had a happy existence this one had to deal with an unhappy existence.

“…I see…” He responded tough it did surprise him a bit such things was of absolute no interest to him.

“However to finally gain the upper hand the king from one of the kingdoms decided to use all of his most powerful sorcerers to summon an army of warriors with truly powerful skills. Each one that strong that they could be a match for you who reached your current power by training nonstop,”

“…It was a success? If so then I must locate and defeat those warriors before they can join the battle…” That it was something he needed to know so he could deal with that after ending the battle in the north.

However the Blue Fairy negated with the head.

“But that spell was flawed and did not summon a powerful warrior in this world,”

The Black Knight could understand that because if some very powerful warrior appeared from nowhere and sided with one side to start to gain the upper hand in the war then he would have gone to were that warrior was and kill him before the country that summoned him could advance in the war. He only asked because if she knew in advance it could be useful.

“Yet it succeeded in the summon because in the other 17 worlds 18 warriors manifested as part of that world and will become the catalysis for a tragic ending,” She finalized her explanation.

“…So you are here because…” He didn’t finished but he had a very good idea of why she would be speaking to him about something like that.

“I need you to go and defeat those summons,” She practically begged him.

“…I refuse…” And after thinking for about a second about it, The Black Knight voiced his decision, “…If I’m gone then more innocents will be hurt…” But in the end his priority was his own world and his own mission.

Even if other worlds were in danger it did mean nothing to him.

“I thought you would say that,” She responded still sounding sad that he didn’t even gave himself time to think about those worlds in danger, “So I prepared something that I’m sure will convince you to accept this.”

The Black Knight doubted that anything would be able to convince him to stop even for a second his mission but since it was the Blue Fairy speaking he was willing to listen her after all he was in debt with her.

“There is a certain spell that can grant your wish of peace but in exchange you must first help to save those worlds,” She explained, “The amount of power if so much that I will need all my power to do that.”

Yet she was letting something out, but that was something that didn’t matter right now.

“…Can you really to stop the war?”  And after considering all she said he was VERY willing to ask that question. He didn’t think she was telling a lie.

“Are you really willing to leave your world?” She asked.

“…If the price for such spell would be my life then I gladly will slit my own throat right now…” Said The Black Knight without any doubts in his voice.

He believed that if it was to fulfil his dreams then his life was something he was willing to give.

“…Thus I’m willing to go through that journey…”

Because he believed in the powers of the Blue Fair is that he could put his hopes on this, since she was the one who makes him strong in the first place.

Even if that peace was result of a magic spell rather than both sides choosing to stop fighting. It did still mean that the war would end.

“Alright, I understand.” She nodded. One part of her was happy that someone with actual chances of stopping the summons will try to stop them before they lead to tragedy, even if now the original outcome of those worlds could be truly different from the good endings.

If the ending that The Black Knight managed to bring was one with at least a small glimmer of happiness, then he would be allowed to move to the next world.

It was very risky, especially with a guy like him who doesn’t hold back but at this point there was nothing else.

Having confirmed that The Black Knight would help the Blue Fairy began to chant something in a language The Black Knight couldn’t understand.

Some seconds later a blue portal opened up in front of The Black Knight.

“This is the door. Once you enter I will not be able to help you directly,” The Blue Fairy once again began an explanation, “But once you end the danger of that world a portal will open and that will take you to the next world,”

But that also did mean that The Black Knight didn’t have a clue about who is who and who he should help or who is the one he should be fighting, all of that he would need to find by himself.

So in the end she only hoped he could do this without hurting innocents.

“I understand I will do it.” Nodded the Black Knight.

He did make his choice, if the price was peace for this world then he would do anything, even making a journey through those worlds.

So with his determination in mind The Black Knight walked into the portal.

In a world of a constant war that had lasted more than hundreds of years, the only person fighting against both sides in hopes of finding peace and that was considered to be a monster by many… he left this world.

“Only someone as powerful as you can hope to save those worlds…” The Blue Fairy knew that without him those worlds were doomed to endings much worse that those they would have if the original evil of those worlds won.

That would have been a bad ending, but if this those summons won instead a tragic ending was inevitable.

Those summons had a formidable power that was beyond the habitants of each world, those summons could and would kill without a second thought.

In that sense someone like him who had fought many battles and won was the best person to do it, even if he was not a hero, only a man driven by his dreams of seeing peace in this land.

To do that he accepted travels many worlds different from this one to make that dream to come true, in a journey in which he also will meet many people.

“And maybe you can find a girl who could help you to heal”  It was a small hope for the Blue Fairy, that The Black Knight maybe could find love in one of the worlds he would be visiting. And that being the beginning of him changing back to the idealistic boy who he once was.

It was a slim chance… but one chance that existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m a new user on this great site. I’m Dystopiaguy.
> 
> I’m a person who couldn’t resist to write about his ideas and thus, this came to being. Even if it may offend I wanted to do this. Is my first story ever so I hope that someone likes it.
> 
> This story was inspired by the desire of seeing the beautiful Disney girls to fall in love with a man of that is not an ideal hero. 
> 
> As you can see my main character is influenced by Lancelot of Fate Zero.
> 
> But here he is NOT Lancelot, just a citizen of a world in war who gained a power similar to Lancelot’s Knight of Honor thanks to the Blue Fairy. (Plus mi OC is sane and can think rationally unlike Lancelot)
> 
> The armor is something he found and decided to wear all the time in case he found a battle he needed to take part in.  
> Well that is basically him, someone who hates war and those who engage in it and also a very competent and pragmatic fighter but with nothing else to live save for his mission.
> 
> His true name and age for now is a mystery but he will reveal it latter along with his past and why his hatred for war.  
> Seeing that Lancelot here is my inspiration I decided to use other Servants of the Fate series as enemies for my OC to face against, after all he needs a credible enemy because if not he would just kill the main source of conflict in each world and end as a murderer and monster to the girls.
> 
> So which world he should visit first?
> 
> Tarzan/Jane:   
> Beauty and Beast/Belle:   
> Tangled/Rapunzel:   
> Princess and the Frog/Tiana:   
> Alice in Wonderland/Alice:   
> Cinderella/Ella:   
> Sleeping Beauty/Aurora:   
> Black Cauldron/Eilonwy:   
> Hercules/Megara:  
> Little Mermaid/Ariel:   
> Frozen/Elsa and Anna:   
> Brave/Merida:   
> Mulan/Mulan:   
> Aladdin/Jasmine:   
> Pocahontas/Pocahontas:   
> Moana/Moana:  
> Peter Pan/Wendy:  
> Those are the options here, the corresponding movie and girl.


End file.
